trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
T´Pol (Spiegeluniversum)
thumb|300px|T'Pol im Spiegeluniversum. Im Spiegeluniversum ist T'Pol wie ihr gesamtes Volk von den Terranern versklavt. Sie ist zwar Lieutenant Commander an Bord der ISS ENTERPRISE / NX-01, aber sie bekommt jedoch nicht denselben Respekt wie die anderen. Zu Captain Forrest war sie loyal und tut alles um ihm zu helfen, wenn er Hilfe benötigt. Während ihres letzten Pon Farrs, im Jahr 2153, wählt sie Commander Tucker aus, um ihren Paarungstrieb zu stillen. Ihr ist das später peinlich und insbesondere mit Tucker, der dies gerne wiederholen möchte, redet sie nur höchst ungern darüber. Im Jahr 2155 ist sie unter dem Kommando der Sternenflotte auf der ENTERPRISE stationiert und ist einer der Führungsoffiziere des Schiffs. Nachdem Commander Archer gegen Forrest gemeutert hat, ernennt er sie trotz seiner Ablehnung gegen Vulkanier zu seinem Ersten Offizier und denkt fälschlicherweise, dass er ihre Loyalität hat. Jedoch steht sie nach wie vor unter Captain Forrests Loyalität. Da Archer der ISS ENTERPRISE in den tholaianischen Raum beordert hat, soll Commander Tucker eine Tarnvorrichtung der Suliban an die Systeme der ENTERPRISE anschließen. Um dies zu verhindern lockt T'Pol Tucker unter der Aussicht auf einen sexuellen Kontakt in ihr Quartier und gibt ihm per Gedankenverschmelzung den Befehl die Tarnvorrichtung zu sabotieren. Danach befreit sie mit einer Gruppe von Vulkaniern den Captain, nachdem sie die internen Sensoren deaktiviert hat. Nachdem Flottenadmiral Gardner die Informationen erhalten hat, die Archer ihm geschickt hat, befiehlt er der ENTERPRISE nach einem Schiff zu suchen, dass aus einem Paralleluniversum und aus dessen Zukunft von 100 Jahren stammt. Bei der Besprechung der Mission zeigt T'Pol ihre Skeptis darüber. Sie meint, es wäre viel zu riskant und es wäre möglich, dass dies nur eine Finte ist. thumb|left|300px|T'Pol und ihre Gefolgsleute. Als sie das tholianische Raumdock erreichen, wo sich das Schiff befinden sollte, scannen sie das System und entdecken tatsächlich das Raumschiff. Die USS DEFIANT, so der Name des Schiffs, ist es laut der Quantendatierung wirklich aus der Zukunft. T'Pol ist Mitglied des Außenteams, das den Befehl bekommt auf die DEFIANT zu beamen und das Schiff zu zerstören. Sie erhält heimlich von Forrest den Befehl durch das Vortäuschen eines Unfalls den Tod von Archer herbeizuführen. Nachdem das Außenteam auf die DEFIANT gebeamt ist, entdecken die Tholianer die getarnte ENTERPRISE und zerstören sie. Unter dem Kommando von Archer kann sich die DEFIANT befreien und aus dem tholianischen Raum fliehen. T'Pol betont an Bord der DEFIANT, dass das Schiff nicht 47 Crewmen sondern 400 benötigt, um vollständig zu funktionieren. Jedoch hat Archer den Plan gefasst, mit Hilfe der DEFIANT die Rebellen niederzuschlagen. Entgegen des Rates von T'Pol wird der Plan durchgeführt und auch erfolgreich abgeschlossen. An Bord der DEFIANT durchsucht sie die Datenbank der DEFIANT und erfährt von der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Sie ist fasziniert davon und ändert ihre Pläne, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Anschluss an die Rebellion vorgesehen haben. Nun will sie zusammen mit den anderen Außerirdischen für die Errichtung einer der Föderation ähnlichen Gesellschaft kämpfen. thumb|300px|T'Pol entbietet den vulkanischen Gruß. Danach kommt Admiral Black an Bord der DEFIANT und will den gesamten Ruhm ernten. Aber Archer tötet Black und übernimmt die Kontrolle über die ISS AVENGER, die ihn hergebracht hat. T'Pol erkennt, dass Archer größenwahnsinnig geworden ist und entschließt sich mit Hilfe von Soval, einem Wissenschaftsoffizier an Bord der AVENGER, die DEFIANT zu zerstören und somit der Rebellion einen Sieg zu ermöglichen. Sie lädt die taktischen Daten der DEFIANT herunter und schickt sie zur AVENGER. Doch Ensign Sato erkennt was T'Pol vorhat und hält sie auf. Nach einem Kampf mit ihr, wird die Sabotage der DEFIANT verhindert und die AVENGER zerstört. T'Pol wird unter Arrest gestellt. Sie wird von Archer und Sato verhört und betonte dabei, dass die Menschheit irgendwann für ihre Arroganz bezahlen wird. T'Pol - Fanfiction von Ulrich Kuehn |Name = T'Pol |Alias/Spitzname = |Referenz_Alias/Spitzname = |Darsteller = |Referenz_Darsteller = |Spezies = Vulkanier |Referenz_Spezies = |Geschlecht = weiblich |Referenz_Geschlecht = |Größe = 1,67 Meter |Referenz_Größe = |Augenfarbe = braun-grün |Referenz_Augenfarbe = |Haarfarbe = braun |Referenz_Haarfarbe = |Gewicht = 57,2 Kilogramm |Referenz_Gewicht = |Borgbezeichnung = |Referenz_Borgbezeichnung = |Dienstnummer = |Referenz_Dienstnummer = |Merkmale = |Referenz_Merkmale = |Geburt = 2086 |Referenz_Geburt = |Assimilation = |Referenz_Assimilation = |Tod = |Referenz_Tod = |Heimat = Vulkan |Referenz_Heimat = |Familie = |Referenz_Familie = |Beruf = Stabsoffizier |Referenz_Beruf = |Organisation = Imperiale Sternenflotte (bis 2155) |Referenz_Organisation = |Position = Leitender Wissenschaftsoffizier |Referenz_Position = |Vorheriger Posten = ISS ENTERPRISE / NX-01 |Referenz_Vorheriger Posten = |Derzeitiger Posten = Kriegsgefangene auf Capella IV |Referenz_Derzeitiger Posten= |Dienstgrad = Lieutenant-Commander (bis 2155) |Referenz_Dienstgrad = |Einheit = |Referenz_Einheit = |Spezialgebiet = |Referenz_Spezialgebiet = |Zugehörigkeit = Terranisches Imperium (bis 2155) Rebellion gegen das Terranische Imperium |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit = |Insignia = }} Vor: "In a mirror, darkly" Die Vulkanierin T'Pol wird im Jahr 2086 auf Vulkan, in der Stadt K´Lan-Ne am südlichen Ufer des Voroth-Meeres, am Rande der Ebene von Xir´Tan geboren. Auf Terra ist bis zum Jahr 2102 auf Imperator Cochranes Betreiben hin eine Eroberungsflotte von insgesamt 250 Kriegsschiffen aufgebaut worden, die nun auf sein Geheiß hin nach Vulkan aufbricht. Nach heftigem Beschuss der vulkanischen Großstädte mit neu entwickelten, terranischen Partikelwaffen landen schwer bewaffnete terranische Bodentruppen. Es kommt zur völligen Unterwerfung des vulkanischen Volkes, bei der Millionen Zivilisten misshandelt, missbraucht, verschleppt, gefoltert oder ermordet werden. Auch T'Pols Eltern werden während der Invasion ermordet und sie selbst wird einem jungen terranischen Lieutenant der Besatzungstruppen als Sklavin zugeteilt. Nach der Übernahme der Regierungsgewalt auf Vulkan durch die terranischen Besatzer wird der Planet zur ersten Kolonie des Terranischen Imperiums erklärt. Der offizielle Status der vulkanischen Bevölkerung ist fortan der von Sklaven. Noch in demselben Jahr beginnt die Deportation der vulkanischen Bevölkerung aus den Großstädten, in denen sich nun mehr und mehr terranische Soldaten die ihre Familien nach Vulkan holen breitmachen. Von dem Offizier der Terranischen Sternenflotte wird T'Pol, während der nächsten beiden Jahre, wider erwarten einigermaßen gut behandelt. Als im Frühjahr des Jahres 2104 die Zeit ihres ersten Pon Farr herankommt und sich ihr Zustand rasch verschlechtert gesteht T'Pol dem Terraner was mit ihr geschieht. Der Lieutenant nimmt sich ihrer behutsam an. Dennoch hasst sie den Terraner dafür, nachdem ihr Pon Farr einige Tagen später abgeklungen ist. Wenige Wochen später kehrt der Offizier auf die Erde zurück und er nimmt T'Pol nach dorthin mit. Erst jetzt erfährt die Vulkanierin, dass der Offizier ein Neffe des Imperators ist. Er setzt sich dafür ein, dass T'Pol bei der noch immer im Ausbau begriffenen Terranischen Sternenflotte, an der Akademie angenommen wird. Da die ständig größer werdende Imperiale Raumflotte unter chronischem Personalmangel leidet und der Offizier seinen gesamten Einfluss geltend macht, wird seinem Ansinnen stattgegeben. Später überzeugt er T'Pol für die der Terraner mehr empfindet als er zugibt, dass eine Karriere bei der Sternenflotte sie weitgehend davor schützt möglicherweise von anderen Menschen misshandelt zu werden, falls ihm bei seinem risikoreichen Beruf etwas zustoßen sollte. Im Spätsommer des Jahres beginnt T'Pol ihre Ausbildung an der Akademie der Imperialen Sternenflotte. Sie spürt zwar die Abneigung ihrer terranischen Kommilitonen doch man weiß um die Stellung ihres Besitzers und so bleibt ihre Zeit dort weitgehend frei von Problemen. Nach: "In a mirror, darkly" Im Jahr 2167 befindet sich T'Pol auf Capella IV, wo sie nach einem Jahr Gefangenschaft auf der Erde seit 11 Jahren gefangen gehalten wird und Arbeitsdienst in einer Topalin-Mine leisten muss. Sie wird in diesem Jahr von den andorianischen Generalen Thy´Lek Shran und Thy´Ron Dheran während eines tollkühnen Kommandoeinsatzes befreit, da sie als einzige Person weiß, wo die zweite von ihr angefertigte Kopie der Daten der USS DEFIANT / NCC-1764 versteckt ist. Später schließt sie sich dem Widerstand, unter der Führung der beiden Andorianer an. Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum Kategorie:Vulkanier Kategorie:Weiblich